


Light and Blight (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fanart of my two favorite witches.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Light and Blight (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The colors of their robes are based of their school uniforms. The shape above Luz is a combination of her light spell and and owl’s eye.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/Zlyi3IO3sgMtGJOSZtJch1vbf2BsVyDJ13xoUMvlX6g-C7oyLGhJRAhmhsqNGVw7iiusUqnGWf0FP1tjwXUkUSWHM9NAZfMXTAXS6DJp554A1CG78DdX2Yy7De2mHKnxcRfDiYHLVQ=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
